In caring for an animal, it is often required to administer to the head area of the animal. For example, medication often has to be administered orally. Also, ear care is sometimes required, for example, in removing parasites, tending to injuries or in removing matted hair from behind the ears. Similarly, care is occasionally required for the animal's eyes or nose.
In many cases, administering to the head area of an animal can be extremely difficult because animals often become quite disturbed during such treatment. This is especially true with regard to cats who will instinctively defend themselves with the claws of their rear legs in such situations. Thus, while a person is trying to cope with the difficulties of providing care to the animal by administering medicine orally or by attending to other treatment in the head area, the cat is inflicting considerable injury to the person by way of the claws of their rear legs. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a simple, relatively inexpensive device to permit caring for the animal without being injured.